Czas dla mnie i dla ciebie
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do finału 4 sezonu.


**Czas dla mnie i dla ciebie**

_O, nie pytaj, „Co to jest?"_

_Pójdźmy i złóżmy wizytę_

**T.S Eliot (tłum. Paweł Hajduk)**

Londyn okazał się miastem możliwości. Dla takiej kobiety jak ona wydawał się być miejscem doskonałym - na pracę, życie i spełnienia marzeń. Gdy wstawała rano z łóżka usilnie próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że tak właśnie jest. Filiżanką gorącej kawy i szybkim prysznicem odganiała senne mary, w których za każdym razem widziała zamglony Manhattan. _Nie mam na to czasu_ - myślała, masując obolałe skronie. _- Nie mam na to czasu_.

Wkładała na zgrabne nogi czarne szpilki i wychodziła do pracy. Tam zawsze było coś, czemu mogła poświęcić swoją uwagę.

Popołudnia zazwyczaj spędzała w przyjemnej kawiarni zagubionej między wysokimi biurowcami. Znalazła ją przypadkiem, kiedy pierwszego dnia zgubiła się w gąszczu podobnych sobie budynków.

Mały lokal prowadzony przez uśmiechniętego Włocha nie zmienił swojego wystroju od kilkunastu lat. Czuło się w nim dawny klimat Londynu. Siedziała przy tym samym stoliku co zawsze, popijając mrożoną latte. To był jej czas na relaks, to był jej czas, by tęsknić. Spędzała tam godzinę, nigdy więcej i tylko wtedy pozwalała sobie na natłok wspomnień - jej ulubionym były tamte fałszywe oświadczyny. Sprawiało ono tyle samo bólu, co słodyczy i było najlepszym odzwierciedleniem Neala i ich związku.

Myślała o tym, że spodobałaby mu się ta kawiarnia - na ścianach wisiały kopie najpiękniejszych obrazów, w oknach stały miniaturowe podobizny najbardziej znanych rzeźb. Lokal miał w sobie umiłowanie dla piękna i sztuki, a Sara zdawała sobie sprawę, że nikt nie doceniłby tego bardziej niż on. _Odnalazłby się tu_, myślała, kończąc swoją kawę i zbierając się do wyjścia. Dzisiejszego dnia czas jej i Neala dobiegł końca.

Tamtego dnia była naprawdę zmęczona. W pracy miała do zrobienia mnóstwo rzeczy, a na dodatek musiała zwolnić jednego pracownika. Nie znosiła tego robić, ale nie miała wyjścia. Wszystko szło nie tak, jak trzeba, a na dodatek od samego rana pękała jej głowa. Noc spędziła w ramionach poderwanego w klubie faceta, ale był tak okropnym kochankiem, że tylko spowodował jej irytację, zamiast oczekiwanego relaksu. Wyrzuciła go o drugiej w nocy i nie mogła już zasnąć. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy widziała twarz Neala, jego spojrzenie i uśmiech. Nieudany seks sprawił, że przypomniała sobie dotyk jego ust i dłoni, a naprawdę nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Kiedy wychodziła z pracy była tak zła, obolała i zmęczona, że przez chwilę miała nawet zamiar zrezygnować z popołudniowej kawy. W końcu jednak stwierdziła, że być może to jest ten relaks, którego potrzebuje i skręciła w dobrze znaną uliczkę.

Gdy weszła do środka i poczuła znajomy zapach, westchnęła z ulgą. _To była dobra decyzja_, pomyślała. A potem skierowała wzrok na swój stały stolik i zobaczyła jego. Z zawadiackim uśmiechem, nienagannie ubrany, z błyszczącym spojrzeniem patrzył wprost na nią Neal Caffrey.

Potrzebowała zaledwie sekundy, żeby się opanować, ale była pewna, że on i tak wyczytał z jej twarzy wszystkie uczucia; taki właśnie był, za to go przecież kochała. Zdjęła płaszcz i podeszła do stolika.

- Neal - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie - naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć. - Pochyliła się, by pocałować go w policzek, ale on wstał ze swojego krzesła, objął ją w talii i patrząc prosto w oczy, naprawdę ją pocałował. To był ten zapach i ten smak, który zapamiętała. Ten, za którym tęskniła przez te wszystkie samotne miesiące.

- Saro - zaczął, gdy wypuścił ją z objęć i odsunął krzesło, by usiadła - wyglądasz oszałamiająco. - Uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco i bezczelnie, dokładnie tak, jak uwielbiała najbardziej.

- Mój drogi, powiedz mi, co ci daje prawo przychodzić do mojej ulubionej kawiarni i całować mnie w ten sposób? - zapytała, gdy tylko udało jej się wyrównać oddech. Pocałunki Neala były niesamowite.

- Jestem przystojny? - roześmiał się bezczelnie zaraźliwym śmiechem, a ona zawtórowała mu po chwili

- Jesteś bezczelny - odpowiedziała.

- Ale przystojny też, prawda? - przekomarzał się.

- Nie - odparła i roześmiała się głośno. - Ani trochę.

Neal spoważniał nagle i popatrzył na nią intensywnie. Zawsze miała problem, by wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.

- Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć, Saro - powiedział. - Tęskniłem.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - odpowiedziała cicho. - A teraz powiedz mi, co ty tu robisz?

Neal zamówił dla nich kawę i ciastka i opowiedział jej wszystko dokładnie. O tym, jak i dlaczego Peter został aresztowany, co działo się od momentu jej wyjazdu i że Burke nadal siedzi w więzieniu, a on próbuje odnaleźć swojego ojca, bo obiecał Elizabeth, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko, by oczyścić imię jej męża.

- Mój ojciec jest w Londynie - zakończył. - Przyjechałem go znaleźć i sprowadzić do domu.

- A bransoletka? - zapytała.

- Cóż - odparł Neal, rozkładając ręce - jestem pewien, że mnie szukają. Jestem też pewien, że mnie nie znajdą.

Sara roześmiała się bezgłośnie.

- Jesteś niemożliwy!

- Neal Caffrey, do usług - ukłonił się jej wymyślnie, ściągając kapelusz. - Masz już plany na wieczór? Wracam do Nowego Jorku już jutro, ale dziś jestem cały twój.

- Teraz już mam plany. - Sara uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Neal odpowiedział jej równie radosnym uśmiechem.

Spacerowali po Londynie zaledwie kilka godzin i Sara zdążyła zdać sobie sprawę, że w ogóle tego miasta nie zna. Neal zachowywał się z kolei tak, jakby znał je doskonale i zresztą cały czas to udowadniał, zabierając ją do niesamowitych miejsc, o których istnieniu nie miała pojęcia. Zjedli lody, potem kolację, a potem watę cukrową. Sara nie bawiła się tak dobrze, odkąd wyjechała ze Stanów, nie bawiła się tak dobrze od ich ostatniej wspólnej randki. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że to żałosne, ale szybko wyrzuciła te myśli z głowy. To nie był czas.

Było już późno w nocy, gdy Neal kupił butelką dobrego wina i zabrał ją taras widokowy mieszczący się na dachu hotelu, w którym się zatrzymał. Rozciągał się stamtąd piękny widok na panoramę miasta.

- Prawie jak Empire State Building, nie sądzisz? - Podał jej lampkę wina i stanął obok niej, przy barierce.

- Prawie robi wielką różnicę - odpowiedziała.

Nagle została przytłoczona wspomnieniami. Dzisiejszy czas z nim był cudowny, beztroski i radosny, zupełnie taki jak cały on. Czuła się wspaniale w jego towarzystwie, spontaniczna i niczym nieskrępowana, mogła odpuścić sobie wszystkie maski i wyjść poza formułki, w które na co dzień była usilnie wkładana. Przy Nealu mogła być sobą. Mogła być obnażona i to było naprawdę niebezpieczne.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, patrząc na jej zamyśloną twarz.

- Nie - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdę. - Nie jest w porządku.

- Saro... - zaczął.

- Nie - przerwała mu, przykładając palec do ust. - Nic nie mów, już rozmawialiśmy.

- Masz rację - odparł, przyciągając ją do siebie. - Nie będziemy rozmawiać. - Delikatnie wyjął lampę wina z jej dłoni i mocniej objął ją w talii, a potem pocałował. To już nie był ten delikatny i słodki pocałunek, którym obdarzył ją w kawiarni. Ten był pełen żaru, namiętności i tęsknoty, taki pocałunek, który budził pragnienie. Sara westchnęła w jego usta, nikt nigdy nie całował jej w ten sposób. Jakby za chwilę cały świat miał się skończyć, jakby nigdy mieli się już nie zobaczyć, jakby tracili coś najważniejszego. Z Nealem właśnie tak było, nie można było się niczego spodziewać, niczego oczekiwać. Jedynym wyborem było brać to, co oferował lub pozostać z niczym. Sara podjęła decyzję jeszcze w Nowym Jorku i nie miała zamiaru jej zmieniać.

Kiedy jego pocałunku przeniosły się na jej szyję, a dłonie zaczęły rozpinać sukienkę, przestała się zastanawiać. Miała przecież rację - nie powinni rozmawiać.

Gdy rano się obudziła, jego już nie było. I wcale nie spodziewała się czegoś innego. Taki właśnie był. Intensywny i oszałamiający, ale nigdy nie składał obietnic. Nic nie było w stanie go zatrzymać, był nieokiełznany. Sara szczerze wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek komukolwiek się to uda. Być może Kate była jedyną kobietą, która miała na to szanse. Ale Kate nie żyła, a poza nią w jego życiu była jeszcze Alex, która zresztą była taka sama jak on i potrzebowała tylko tego, czego on potrzebował.

Wstała i pozbierała swoje rzeczy. Była już spóźniona, ale nieszczególnie się tym przejęła. Od razu zauważyła, że na poduszce leży koperta z jej imieniem; tym także nie była zaskoczona. Zanim ją otworzyła, wypiła kilka łyków wczorajszego wina.

_**Nadejdzie czas, nadejdzie czas**_

_**Czas dla mnie i dla ciebie,**_

_**I czas dla roztrz**__**ą**__**sania stu rozterek,**_

_**I zaprawd**__**ę**__** nadejdzie czas**_

_**By poduma**__**ć**__**, „Czy starczy odwagi?"**_

_**T. S. Eliot**_

_**Do zobaczenia.**_

_**Twój Neal.**_

Zwinęła karteczkę i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Znała ten wiersz bardzo dobrze i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co Neal chce jej powiedzieć. Teraz w końcu mogła pozwolić sobie na tęsknotę. On wróci.


End file.
